In the field of optical network cable distribution, with the rise and popularization of intelligent optical networks, conventional optical distribution network (ODN) have been gradually replaced. However, for existing networks, conventional ODNs have almost reached full coverage. In consideration of costs, intelligent optical distribution network (IODN) are generally used for newly established networks, and it is impossible for an operator to completely discard conventional ODNs; therefore, a service demand for intelligently transforming a conventional ODN occurs. However, in the prior art, a newly developed intelligent tray is used to replace a tray in an existing ODN, so as to transform the conventional ODN into an intelligent optical distribution network. In such a transformation manner, a service needs to be interrupted during transformation, which causes a complex operation and high costs, and brings inconvenience to a user.